


By Actions Rather Than Words...Know That I Love You

by NaomiTheGhost



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Awkwardness, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Male/Male, Mulligan and Lafayette are platonic, Other, Platonic Relationships, Pre-War, Stuff, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Weird, but - Freeform, don't hate me, female/male too, forgive meeeee, it's also, it's complicated - Freeform, just saying, sorry - Freeform, techincally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiTheGhost/pseuds/NaomiTheGhost
Summary: Don't exactly wanna make this long so...keepin' it brief. John Laurens wakes up in the bar just after singing and drinking late into the night. His head hurts and the still well-maintained Lafayette takes him home. But Laurens is confused. Wasn't he just fighting a war? And......Didn't he fail?





	By Actions Rather Than Words...Know That I Love You

“Vous êtes bien? Laurens? Mon ami?” A low groan passed through his lips as he carefully lifted his head. The soft yet concerned words of his french friend Lafayette reached his ears yet his mind was still swimming and his body still floating.

“Whuh…?” Despite his best attempts to speak, his question came slurred to his and his friend’s dismay. With a sigh coming from the french man, he felt himself being lifted up and out of the chair he sat upon.

“Ahh come now mon compatriote. It seems you’ve too much to drink! Let me get you home.”

“Mmm…” Laurens hummed in response; his eyelids threatening to droop and shut. He just wanted to sleep more. Feeling himself being placed on the shoulders of his friend, he wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulders and let his head come to rest near the crook of Lafayette’s neck. The french man seemingly purred and shifted his head to let Laurens sink deeper.

“My, my Laurens~. Never ‘ave I seen you so comfortable. D’you perchance enjoy my company?” Lafayette mused. Even though he’d heard the question, he didn’t dignify it with a response. He was just too tired to really want to make an effort. Letting his eyelids flutter closed like freely flowing curtains, he allowed sleep to overtake him immediately. Never had he’d felt so exhausted from simply going out to drink with friends.

However, before sleep finally took hold of Laurens, he had one last thought cross his mind.

‘ _ That sea of red...the guns in the air...South Carolina...was I not there finishing our war…? _ ’

\------------------------------------------------Tomorrow There’ll Be More Of Us...----------------------------------------------

_ An explosion to his far right, a group of five black men in his regime sent flying to the wind. There was no doubt in his mind that they were dead. Clicking his tongue, he took aim from cover and fired at a redcoat in the distance; firing once the gun was over his heart. Contact was made. The enemy went down. _

_ “Lieutenant Colonel Laurens! Return to cover!” He was quick to do so, a shot ricocheting from where his head had once been. A close call. Flashing a smile to his partner Vertigo Jackson, he pat the boy’s shoulder. _

_ “Thank ya, Jackson. Now c’mon! Move the men down the left side near the stream! If we can get up the incline, we’ll have the advantage on those redcoats!” _

_ “Yessir!” They moved quickly; pushing forward up the hill and gunfire on their six. When he saw a redcoat lining his musket, he pushed Jackson and himself forward to hide behind a tree before the man had the chance to fire on them. Peeking out to fire his pistol, he fired at three different foes and watched as they fell with different wounds. Arm, leg, head. One was, for certain, dead. _

_ Not too far from his position, another soldier waved an arm his way, catching his attention. Ducking behind the tree once more, Laurens responded. _

_ “What is it, soldier?! Make it quick!” _

_ “Sir, you’ve a letter back at camp!” ‘A letter.’ A lump rose in his throat as he thought who it might’ve been from. General Washington? That bastard Lee? Or… _

_ “Who’s it from?” Laurens asked; doing his best to hide the nervousness in his voice. _

_ “It’s from Senior Aide Alexander Hamilton, sir.” _

_ ‘Alex…’ Of course it was from his dearest friend and close love. The tension left his shoulders and a newfound determination filled his body. Alexander was waiting for him. A letter that awaited his eyes to see. His heart warmed and his body was filled with renewed vigor. He had to see that letter. No matter what. Even if it was the last thing he ever did in this world. He wanted to see his beloved’s words again. _

_ With his orders now becoming more fierce, he told his troops to every which way in terms of direction. Left, right, retreat, push forward. In the midst of it all, he watched soldiers both black  _ **_and_ ** _ white succumb to the enemy. Taking cover behind partially destroyed rock, he glanced over his shoulder. It seemed that Vertigo had followed him. With just a once over at the man, he saw that he’d gotten a bullet to the arm. Nothing fatal, but still not good. He couldn’t shoot proper. _

_ “Jackson, ya have t’get outta here.” The lieutenant colonel demanded with a low tone; nodding his head off in the direction of where their camp was. “We’re not far from base but they don’t know that. The rest of us’ll hold them off.  _ **_You_ ** _ need medical attention.” However, Vertigo simply shook his head which surprised Laurens. _

_ “No can do, sir. There’s no way I’m leavin’ ya here. Yer too important t’us soon-to-be free slaves.” _

_ “Vertigo…” He tried to give his soldier a stern look to show he was serious but...it failed miserably. Vertigo once again shook his head at his commanding officer. But, instead of words, he gave him a small salute. For some reason, that touched Laurens more than anything words would ever have done. With a sigh of contentment, he nodded his head at the boy. But to himself he promised that he’d get him to safety, even if his own life was to come to harm. _

_ Over and over they fired into the sea of red. While their sights still yet remained on the enemy, he glanced around him. The fifty men he had stayed behind were now half in size. But the enemy had been cut by three times as much -- if not more -- and seemed on the brink of retreat. Returning his attention to Vertigo -- whom was moving to a new position -- he felt his heart stop. The boy was too far in sight. There was no doubt they’d have their sights upon him. No, he couldn’t let the boy die. He was only 15 for god's sake.  _

_ Without thinking, he dashed from cover and practically tackled Vertigo into the frontward brush. He was safe. Turning his head towards the enemy, he pulled his pistol out and fired into their crowds. _

_ One. _

_ Two. _

_ Three. _

_ Four. _

_ Five. _

_ Six. _

_ Seven- _

**_Bang._ **

_ Another shot. But not from his own gun. Pain spread throughout his body and he felt himself practically curling inwards. Everything was beginning to hurt and much worse than he’d ever felt before. _

_ “ _ **_LIEUTENANT COLONEL LAURENS!!!_ ** _ ” Ah, was that Vertigo? He was still alive. That was good. _

_ “Retreat! We’ve taken down their leader! We’ve done enough this day!” Those must be the redcoats. He heard the sound of unified marching fall away from their station. When they became too quiet for him to hear, he found himself blinking and staring towards the beautiful night sky. He could count each and every star in the sky. It was beautiful. But then, there was someone at his side. It was Vertigo. _

_ “Sir…! Sir, hold on! We’ve medics on the way! Just... _ **_please_ ** _...stay alive! We can’t go on without ya!” Taking this chance to steal a glance at his partner, he felt his heart break. The poor boy had tears in his eyes and a distraught face. He had his hands atop what must’ve been the bullet wound. Reaching up -- not to the boy -- but to the stars, he pointed towards the wonderfully shining moon. _

_ “Ain’t this beautiful, Vertigo…? The moon...it shines so bright t’night. Such a good night…” _

_ “Sir…” Laurens could see the blood on his hand. There was just so much. It was no doubt to him that he was going to bleed to death. With a sad smile on his face, he continued to speak to the boy. _

_ “Vertigo...I’ve a final request for you.” _

_ “Yes…?” Good, he was listening to him. _

_ “As...a newly freed man, I ask you to take a message...to my beloved. To my darling...Alexander.” _

_ “He is your darling?” _

_ “Yes. And this you...you must never...share with any but him and him  _ **_alone_ ** _. Do you understand me, my friend?” Laurens eyed him carefully; watching for any hint of disgust in the boy’s eyes or malice behind his stare. And yet, he could not find any trace of it. His smile growing when Vertigo nodded, he resumed. “Tell him...that ‘Though I lived not to see our glory...I gladly joined this fight. And...when you choose to tell my story...tell the story of that night.’ “ _

_ “Sir…!” The tears in his partner’s eyes worsened; his head lowering as he nodded. Laurens continued to speak. _

_ “And…tell him…’It pains me most...that I might never see your most elegant of smiles again. That I might…--’ “ He coughed and blood passed his lips. His time was nearing its end. “ ‘--I might never again...feel the touch I’ve...come so much to love. To steal a quote from you my beloved…“C-Cold it is...in my professions...warm in...my friendships, I wish, my Dear Alexander, it might be...in my power...b-by actions...rather than...words...that I love you…” Know that...I will...always love you...my closest...and most cherished love...Alexander…’ That is all I wish to share to him...please...remember those words.” _

_ “I-I will...I will, sir…!” _

_ “Good...now...g-go...Go!” With a final shove, he pushed Vertigo away from him and stared sadly at the night sky before him. He heard the young boy’s footsteps shift somewhat, even hesitating to move from where he stood. But in the end, he did leave him be; that much, he was grateful for. _

_ Feeling his eyes come to a close as his life began to leave him, he reached towards the sky one final time. _

_ “My love, Alexander...I hope that my words reach you yet. I hope that...in the end...of it all...you loved me...as much as I...loved you…” _

_ And as his final tears came to fall down his pale cheeks, he breathed his final breath and allowed a smile to be his last resting face. _

**Author's Note:**

> The French I did for Lafayette was something I really had to try for. It still might not be in the best in the end but...I do hope that it was okay despite my lack of knowledge of the language. Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed this ^_^


End file.
